


No Guarantees, No Safety Net

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You only say things like that when I'm naked.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Guarantees, No Safety Net

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for purplediamond87’s birthday tomorrow. Thanks so much for loving this ship and loving these stories. Here's a little something to show how much I appreciate it. The title comes from the Trisha Yearwood song, Second Chance.

“Shit! Shit, shit, dammit! You cannot be serious.”

“What?” 

Dave Rossi came out of the bathroom in a towel and looked at his lover. She was rooting around on the floor, nearly under the bed, muttering expletives like a madwoman.

“Damn you're a sexy woman.” He couldn’t help but smile.

“Now is not the time for you to be cute. I've lost it.”

“What did you lose?”

“I lost my ID.” Erin didn’t even look up at him. “How do you suppose I get back into the building without it?”

“If they don’t recognize the Section Chief by now that’s a problem.”

“This is not funny David.” Sighing, Erin stopped what she was doing. She finally looked at him in, sitting on her feet on the floor.

“Did you check your purse?” he asked, walking around and sitting on the other side of the bed.

“Right, right, maybe I took it off before you mangled my jacket.”

“Speaking of something you're not going to be able to find…those buttons are as good as gone.”

“They can be replaced.”

Erin scrambled off the floor, rushing across the room for her clutch purse. It was getting late. This was supposed to be a quickie in the middle of the afternoon, surely not unheard of in their line of work. They drove the 20 minutes or so, separately, to the Hampton Inn in Woodbridge, Virginia to let go of a little steam. And now her afterglow was all but ruined. Laughing, Dave pulled her onto his lap.

“David…” she said it through clenched teeth.

“Yes, my love.” he brushed her bra strap aside and kissed her shoulder.

“I am not your love.”

“You're my lover.”

“I need to focus.”

“I must mean something to you if this is distracting.”

“You want me to say you mean nothing.” Erin said. “You want me to hurt your feelings so I can be the bad guy.”

“Woman, you think too damn much.”

“I…”

Erin couldn’t even finish the sentence. She shivered when Dave bit her shoulder. When he licked the bite mark, the purse dropped out of her hands and onto the floor. She couldn’t reach it from where she was on his lap. Suddenly it didn’t even matter.

“We shouldn’t…” her voice cracked and she cleared her throat.

“Hmm, I can't hear you baby.” Dave murmured against her skin. “I think you're wearing too many clothes.”

“I'm barely dressed.”

“I know.”

“You aren’t making any sense. You have to let me go; I need to find my ID.”

“Stop.” Dave put his finger on her lips. His arm around her waist, holding her close to him, he pulled her back between the rumpled sheets. In a matter of moments, the bra and panties were back on the floor. “Don’t go yet.”

“Why did you even bother to shower?” Erin asked as she pushed his towel aside as well.

“It felt good. It didn’t feel as good as what I was doing right before it but it was nice. Those showerheads are amazing.”

“We’re going to be gone too long…” Erin was crumbling under the weight of his kisses. “People will start to wonder.”

“It’s snowing outside; you were stuck in traffic on your way back from a very important lunch meeting.” Dave said as he moved on top of her and spread her thighs. “It’s not so unbelievable.”

“And what will your excuse be?”

“I don’t need one…I come and go as I please.”

“You have no respect for authority.” Erin rolled her eyes but couldn’t conceal her smile.

“You're wrong. I happen to like it a lot when you tell me what to do. Tell me what to do, Erin.”

“What if I said to let me up?”

“Your wish is my command.”

“Don’t let me up.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “You bastard.”

“From you baby that’s a term of endearment.” He kissed her nose. “I'm terribly fond of you.”

“You only say things like that when I'm naked.”

“It’s the only time you'll listen to me.”

Erin kissed him. She didn’t want to talk anymore. She didn’t want to go around in circles and pretend not to be in love or pretend to be in love. If they were here then they would make use of their time here. 

And the only thing people came to hotels in the middle of the afternoon for was sex. They came for hot, dirty sex. David Rossi was better at that than anyone she knew. When she reached down to stroke him, he was already hard. That was another point in his favor…the man had boundless sexual energy.

“Mmm, baby, I love the way you touch me.”

“How would you like it in my mouth, Agent Rossi?’’

Dave shivered just thinking about it. Erin surely wasn’t the first woman to suck his cock. He hated to say she was the best because there had been a long line and he didn’t want to leave anyone out. But she was surely his favorite. She enjoyed it…it was never something she did just to appease. 

The control factor might have been a part of that. The way he reacted to it was also a big deal to her. Dave had a poker face in nearly every aspect of his life. In what he did you couldn’t let your emotions show. He was never that way in the bed and definitely not that way when a woman like Erin Strauss pleasured him. So as he laid back and let her slink under the covers, Dave closed his eyes and let her have her way.

She wasn’t even fond of fellatio. It wasn’t like Erin was one of those women that faked it, she was good at cock sucking thank you very much. It just wasn’t one of her favorite activities. She did it with her husband. He liked it and she liked making him happy. 

So many people thought the Strausses were probably miserable but that wasn’t the case. In the beginning they were so happy. They were in love and the sex was amazing. That went on for about 10 years. Then maybe Eli became unsatisfied or insatiable…Erin was never sure which. 

The point was she wasn’t enough for him anymore. He had to have more, more, more. And when he was having sex with his wife it lacked passion and fulfillment. Erin loved passion. She had to be strong and push emotion to the side every damn day at her job. 

When Erin was stripped bare, literally and figuratively, she wanted those feelings back. She wanted to moan and cry and scream. She wanted to feel something from the tips of her fingers to the tips of her toes. That’s how it was with Dave, even when she was doing the hard work. 

He never failed to make Erin feel like the queen of the universe. He would arch his back, grab her hair, and cry out her name. If a woman didn’t know what it was like for a lover to cry out her name in pure bliss, she was missing something. Erin didn’t want to miss anything anymore.

“Ohhh baby, ohhh Erin, goddamn, oh God, fuck!”

She hummed against his rough skin. She didn’t want him to come and ruin everything but knew she had to be gentle about pulling away. She gripped his hips, slowly releasing him from the torture.

“Baby…”

“Shut up.”

Dave did as he was told and was soon rewarded for his good behavior. Erin Strauss, Section Chief, badass, total babe, straddled him and took him all in. He gripped the sheets beneath him knowing that if he came it would be a disservice to her and to him as well.

“Don’t you come.” she leaned to whisper in his ear. “I'm not done with you yet.”

He wanted to talk but he couldn’t talk. He needed every bit of control to make sure this wasn’t going to be over before it started. Erin’s hips started to move slowly on top of him. Dave didn’t need to guide her or hold her back. She was a very smart woman and one of the few with a PhD in Rossi 101. She gave him just the time he needed to get his bearings, gather his steam, and it wasn’t long before they were on the same page and racing to the finish line.

“Oh God, mmm Dave, damn I love the way you fuck me.”

“You're doing most of the work baby.”

“I don’t want to leave you out.”

Erin had no problem touching herself but there was something about watching Dave do it that turned her on. He had a great pair of hands and his fingers were amazing. She remembered when he touched her for the first time in forever it was like being transported back in time. Nothing had changed…his touch now was just as amazing as it was when she was a young girl with a lot to learn. 

It seemed to be forever since she’d been that girl. Erin thought it might all have been a dream. But with Dave she could always go back there. She went back and it felt so damn good.

Dave wrapped his arms around her as Erin collapsed on top of him. He thrust upward, her whimpers driving him as they rolled on the mattress. She was giving him the wheel now and Dave had no problem taking it. He was excited, could feel the tingling all over his body. She always made him feel that way, even when he wished she’d do anything but. 

He and Erin were good together. Neither one of them wanted to admit it but it was true. They knew the good, bad, and ugly…had experienced it firsthand. They could cut each other to the quick and then fly into the atmosphere together. Not every relationship was one that would be easy to understand. Not even he was fluent in the language they often spoke to each other.

“Erin, Erin, Erin, oh God, ohhh God, fuck baby, fuck!”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes!”

“Don’t let go.” Dave murmured in the crook of her neck as he felt the climax coming.

The noise that came from Dave’s diaphragm sounded agonizing but he knew it was good. Erin quivered, held him tight, and let out a long moan. The room was absolutely quiet. All he could hear was her breathing and thumping heart. All he could feel were her hands burning his back where she held him. He thrust once more, a show of virility, and she cried out.

“Goddamn you.” Erin whispered hoarsely.

“You're welcome.” He was too breathless to be cheeky but she probably knew that.

“I still don’t know where my ID is.” Erin said it a few minutes later. Dave was on the mattress now, not on top of her, and she was in his arms.

“I bet it’s in your purse.”

“I’d already know if you’d have let me look.”

“There's time.” he kissed her forehead.

“We can't lay here forever.”

“I’ll let you go but I need you to listen to me first. Are you listening?”

“What is it?” she stiffened a little in his arms. The last thing Erin wanted or needed was a lecture. There was a change in Dave’s voice. She’d known him long enough to know the difference between the cocky federal agent and the man behind all the pomp and circumstance.

“One of these days we’re going to hurt each other.” he replied.

“The more things change the more they stay the same.” her smile was sad as she thought about it.

“I know a way we can't stop that from happening.”

“David…” she sighed.

“We need to talk about this.” Dave’s tone was serious.

“We don’t need to talk about this. We definitely don’t need to argue about it.”

“I don’t want to argue either.” 

“I just want…” 

“Tell me what you want.” Dave turned on his side. He put his chin in the palm of his hand and looked at her. She was beautiful; there was no doubt about that. Flushed from their lovemaking, Erin Strauss was stunning.

“I want dinner; I don’t think that’s so hard. Some of that could be my fault but I'm ready to fix that. I want dinner, candlelight, conversation and maybe even a little dancing. I want to keep my clothes on…all night. I want a drive down a country road with music playing in the car. And I'm not going to tell you the music I like, you can figure it out yourself. 

“That’s what I want. I don’t want Hampton Inns anymore.” Erin climbed out of the bed and wrapped the sheet around her naked body. “I'm not sure exactly where this is going but I know it won't go anywhere if we just keep doing this.”

“We can be so much more.” Dave said. “I want that if you want it.”

Erin didn’t answer. She just reached down for her purse and started looking through it. Almost smiling, she grabbed the ID out and held it up.

“I found it.” she clipped it onto the sheet.

Unable to help himself, Dave grabbed his phone from the nightstand and snapped a picture. Erin gave him the finger and then laughed.

“I'm going to kill you.”

“Can a condemned man take a shower first?” he asked.

“If we do that together it could save time. We need to get out of here; the snow is falling harder.”

“I bet you it won't save any time.”

“Let’s give it a try anyway. You want to?”

“I want to.”

Dave nodded, getting out of the bed. He didn’t give a damn about his nudity and Erin didn’t seem to mind either. He took her hands, leading her toward the bathroom. Halfway there he stopped for kisses, and to put her ID on the dresser. It wasn’t time to go back yet. 

He still had Erin for just a little while and that suited Dave’s needs. His wants were something else altogether. He was back…back in the BAU and back in her life. There were a million reasons why this thing of theirs would end as it ended before. But there was one reason why it wouldn’t. 

They were ready. Both had learned from prior relationships and mistakes, especially the ones they already made with each other. For the past seven months they circled and occasionally collided. Dave didn’t want to pick up the shattered pieces anymore. It would be so fitting if this time they held each other together instead of tearing each other down.

***


End file.
